The Fate of Katie the Kitten
by KyoKyo866
Summary: While playing my game with a friend, an adorable kitten tags along with her to my town via train, but suddenly vanishes. When her attire and pelt suddenly become up for sale, I search for answers of what the fate of that kitten really was. [Creepypasta]


So like, okay I don't know how to start this. The title is a pretty weird thing ya can probably notice. After all what does Katie the Kitten have to do with anything? Then again maybe I just fear the reaction as I write this. Let me start over.

Hi. I am Mayor Kyo of the town of Amadia… in Animal Crossing: New Leaf. Hell yea I play that game, I love that game to bits. I've played Animal Crossing since it first came out when I was young and it's really super dear to my heart. I got it about a week after it came out, with all the buzz on tumblr it really was hard to keep away from, and I've played it almost every day since then, even if it's just for an hour. Though most of the time, I was on to visit my other friend's towns, something I hadn't been able to do before. Especially my friend Kyuu's town, she got the game a day after me so really we just try to figure out the unlockable adventures together. (Also I buy out her fortune cookies because she doesn't know how to get them, ahahah) It's really great! (I love them nook babies something fierce, I swear, and Chow my panda neighbor, he's like my bro.)

But now, before you starting wanting to exchange out friend codes to explore a new town, hear me out for a second.

There is uhm… one little odd thing about this new version I've never seen in the old ones. And.. and I wonder if you guys have experienced this too in your towns? I've looked around and no one's seemed to. But I guess I'm getting ahead of myself again, it's probably just a dark humored programmed event. Anyway anyway, this is what happened… at least for me that is. (By the way, Kyuu if you're reading this, I'm sorry I didn't tell you about this earlier.)

Okay so, I forget the exact day, but it was a pretty routine one. Kyuu and I were going back and forth between our towns to look at the different items in each other's shops and any new updates we made to our house or wardrobe. Pretty standard. But something else happened when she boarded the train.

: Hey uh, I kinda have a tag-along this time:

: Huh? A tagalong?:

She didn't really explain further than that, other than a u face as a reply. I swore to god if one of her online friends tagged along I wasn't going to be cool with it. Mostly because strangers in my town without permission, ya know? Anyway. So the cut scene appeared as always of her little character appearing to town and stepping out of the train. But it wasn't another person, but a kitty.

Not like, a pet ya know, this is animal crossing, but a child looking cat with a cute blue overall dress outfit with a lil white hat.

Katie: "Thank you for riding the train with me! I get kinda nervous when I travel all by myself. But now I can see what Amadia's all about! Thank you again!"

: oh MY GOD ITSA KITTY. SHE'S SO FUCKING CUTE:

: IKR?:

: Uwaaah! How did this even happen?:

: Idk, she just asked if she could come with me!:

: alsdjsla omg I want to meet her. She looks so soft omg she's so cute aaaaah:

: ikr I wish we had a way to hug them~~:

: and her lil overall thing aaaah so cuuute~ I waaant~

: iiiikkkrrrr~:

: IM GUNNA MEET HER. IM DA MAYOR I NEED TO MEET HER:

: DO IT DUDE. FOLLOW YOUR DREAMS. MEET THE KITTY:

So with that, the cut scene was long over and I huffed it over to the train station to meet both Kyuu and Katie (taking a small break to put on a formal looking attire top fit the role of mayor for the kitty). Though once I reached the station, only Kyuu was there. I went in and out the train station; Katie was nowhere to be seen.

: Hey, where even is she?:

: idk, I didn't see which way she went:

So with that, Kyuu and I decided to go on a hunt for her, looking around all the sections of town. We looked through beach, the shops, the museum and even other people's houses. There was no sign of her anywhere. But sadly, Kyuu had to attend to other matters and go, and I figured Katie would be back to go on the train with her back to Skaia (Kyuu's town). But with the usual cut scene showing up, only Kyuu boarded the train.

: oMG WHERED SHE GO?:

: Is she still in town?:

: idk we never found her! Didn't she say anything about going back?:

: No, she just said she was gonna check Amadia out. Maybe she's still in town:

: Mm, maybe she'll move into town soon! But anyway, yea I gotta go:

So after both of us logging off, I had to work the next day so I didn't really get a chance to check into my town for a bit. Which that's happened before ya know, real life happens. When I came back though, first thing I did was make a run through the town to find Katie. And sadly, nothing came up. I just figured I missed my opportunity. Ah well, I figured it'd just happen again someday.

From that day and the next, not much more than the usual had happened. Just fished and caught bugs for bells and buying random things while donating once in a while to my bridge project. Life was pretty good, well as good as you could get at that point.

The third day however, on the usual trips to the Retail, I saw something for sale that usually wasn't for sale. A hat. Were hats able to be sold in there? Never actually tried to myself. But it was a cute white one at any rate, so I went to look at it.

Reese: "That's the white outing hat, given to us by Somebody from Anytown. Would you like to give it a new home?"

…. Huh? Wait a second, that hat was the same one that Katie wore when she came over. After a little thought, I pretty much disregarded it. I mean, it's just a hat, there's probably more than one programmed into the game. Oh well, least I got a chance to wear it! Hell yea!

As was before, the rest of the day seemed to be just uneventful as ever (except I caught that stupid Napoleanfish, go lucky hat go!), and in the next day, something else odd seemed to happen. In looking at the new apparels up at the Able Sisters , there was an overall dress hanging there. One that was the same style as the hat.

Er… Katie wore that too. Though of course, I just shook off the thought and bought it, figuring it's just random programming again. After all, it wouldn't bring up the hat without the suit soon after, right? But still, something about it didn't feel too right. Katie kept being at the back of my mind for some reason as I ran around in her same outfit, until the point I had to wear something else so I just didn't keep wondering about the random event kitten.

It worked for a while, giving me another day and a half of peace, until sometime later I got a message from Kyuu via the friend chat.

: Hey dude, wanna hear something weird that just happened?:

: What?:

: You know that Katie that came to your town through my train?:

How could I forget.

: Yea? What about her?:

: I think I just met her mom.:

What? She has a mom? Well obviously but still it was weird.

: Huh? What makes you think that?:

: She like, was wandering town today and asked me if I saw her daughter Katie, that she hadn't come home from her trip to Amadia sometime ago.:

: Were you able to answer her?:

: Yea, I was given a yes or no option, but I said no. Cuz really I have no idea where the hell she is, Have you seen her around town?:

: Nope, not once:

: Huh, weird. Maybe this is a weird arc thing:

: Hhhh I hope so this is weird. I hope something happens with this it's gonna bug me:

: Ikr:

Talking with Kyuu reminded me I hadn't been to the Able Sisters since I had found the overall dress. So figuring we might trade towns to look at our apparel, I decided to jog over there to look at the wears and have a talk with Sable to boost up some trust points (I figure I should be able to get the QR function soon).

I head inside there, and really the choices were pretty okay. A pool shirt, a tank top, nothing really special. So I decide to head over to Sable to at least get some more conversation from her. Then I noticed what she was working on.

The square of pattern she was sewing in a circle, as the same color pattern that Katie had. Yellowish with two pink blush circles and little brown rectangles at the top like bangs.

No fucking way this was a coincidence anymore. What the hell was going on?!

I interacted with Sable, and was only given a "…", which usually she would have possibly paused to say something or greet me. No, she was left in silence while working with the strange pattern, not even looking me in the eye. I clicked her again and again, and the same thing came up. On about the tenth time, she finally said,

Sable: "…. The things I do to help my family…."

What… to help her family? Was Katie centered in some Able Sister woes? No, no, that sounded way too odd. Maybe… maybe this would be like some sort of 'multiple shape print' or something like that, even though it made no fucking sense

Though at this point, I was just way too impatient. I had to see what the finished outcome of this was. It had to be a simple coincidence, it just had to be, these things don't fucking happen! It was just a harmless time jump after all, everybody does it. Wouldn't be that big of a deal.

I saved and shut off my game, opening it up to let my little Isabelle change the time forward a day. With that out of the way, I go straight to from my house to Main street and back into the Able Sister's area. But all the dresses seemed the exact same as the day before. No way that could be right, they should have entirely new stuff. What the hell gives!?

I have a chat with Mabel, her just asking if I wanted to post a design or anything, so I decided to ask Sable instead.

Sable: "…. These take time. … Forcing time forward won't make it go any faster."

Oh now what the hell was this shit, were they self aware of time jumps?! That was never into the games before. And it even surprised me further when Mabel commented on the side with a,

Mabel: "Sable… ssh."

Sable: "… yes, I apologize. I am very busy."

So Mabel was in on this! But what exactly were they in on?! But.. I just had to be patient this time on it. I saved once again and turned the clock backwards to my normal time before just shutting it off.

During the rest of the day I was just bothered about all of this, deciding to Google if the sisters had ever pulled this shit before. Did they kill travelers for their foreign clothes and pelts? No no, that would just be too strange and… almost cruel. This was supposed to be a happy time for them, all three sisters were together and they were in a bigger city now.

And of course, my searches became fruitless. I felt like I was just being paranoid over nothing.

But after long long hours of waiting and an almost restless night sleep, I was sure to turn my game on around ten on the dot to rush over to the Able sisters. There had to be an explanation, a logical nice explanation to all of this. I bust inside the store and run to the back to look at the apparel stands. I see the "Katie" pattern on the dress mannequin. Well, what was the name of this dress?

Mabel: "Oh, that is the 'soft kitty dress' and runs for about 1,900 bells! What would you like to do?"

….. fucking come again?

'soft kitty dress'

This game was not even fucking pretending anymore. That was her pelt. On a fucking dress. They killed her, skinned her, sold her possessions and made her fur into a dress! What the fuck was going on?!

Without much of a second thought, I buy the dress and try to talk to Sable, who just notes she's too busy at the moment. Who the fuck could I talk to about this, Kyuu wasn't even online yet!

Wait, maybe there was one thing that could help.

I reluctantly put on the dress and bolt it to town hall. Isabelle has an option about complaining about Problematic citizens. If I report the Able Sisters, maybe by wearing the dress it will unlock the event to be able to give them some justice!

I go inside the town hall quickly, seeing Isabelle's smiling face before approaching her at the desk. But… instead of the usual 'good mornings!', she exclaimed,

Isabelle: "..Oh! That dress!"

Fuck yea, we're getting somewhere!

Isabelle: "Aah, this is the dress Sable worked so hard on! It's so soft~ Do you like it?"  
Yes  
No

At this I paused a moment. Isabelle.. seemed quite cheery about this, and usually she doesn't get into the sister's business. Something seemed a little odd… so I figured to try to humor her.

Yes

At that moment, she had the animation of sparkles and flowers on, seeming just over the moon about the positive answer about that disgusting dress.

Isabelle: "Oh, I knew you would like it! I saw that look on your face when you first saw her!"

….. Uh…. What?

Isabelle: "When she came into town with Kyuu, I saw you brighten up out there! You kept going how she was so cute and probably super soft because she was just a kitten! And I saw how much you wanted to meet her."

'Saw me brighten up'? Was she spying on me via the DS webcam this entire time and reading my messages with Kyuu?! Are they even fucking able to do that?!

Isabelle: "I asked for her to stay so you'd be able to meet her. But you left before you looked in town hall. So it got later and she wanted to go home. But I just couldn't let her go, you were so excited before! I tried to keep her inside, but she started to cry and she ran off and well.. she didn't see where she was going."

She had a look of shock on her face for a moment, getting flustered and looking back and forth as she always did when she thought she was talking too much. This was just unbelievable. Katie died.. because I didn't look in town hall for her?! but why did Isabelle keep her then, she should have just let her go home!

Isabelle: "She tripped on a rock near the cliff and well… fell down it face first.. her poor little neck didn't survive the fall. I was just so heartbroken! But I decided since you weren't able to meet her, I would be able to give you the rest of the things you liked about her! Like those cute little clothes and her soft adorable fur! Those sisters did a real bang-up job on making and readjusting the outfits! I suppose it really was taking a big dip into the donation pool for the bridge. Wish by the way, I'm very sorry for! I'm sure you won't mind another week or so for it to be completed, teehee!"

I… I couldn't believe what I was hearing! The Able Sisters weren't at fault here, Sable was just accepting money for this job, money to support their broken family. No wonder she seemed so distant about all of this.

Once more she became flustered, anime sweatdrops appearing by her head to show her distress,

Isabelle: "But ooh, I'm getting sidetracked again! Anyway, I hope you like it! I'm sorry you weren't able to meet her! She was really nice! But don't worry, I'll try harder to get you to meet someone who comes into town next! It's my duty as your secretary after all, teehee!"

At that, her conversation was over, and I tried to talk to her again, but it ended up being the default conversation about talking about the town, as if that was all worthless now. An innocent kitten had died because of her stubborn foolishness to please her boss… and she thinks nothing of it. What the fuck.

Then I had a thought… what if I said no.

Without saving, I quickly shut off my game and rebooted it right back up to my game. Of course I had to deal with Resetti's bit but once I got through that, I bolted it right to the Sister's store and bought and wore the soft kitty dress once more. I didn't even hesitate about getting back to town hall to meet with Isabelle.

Isabelle: "Aah, this is the dress Sable worked so hard on! It's so soft~ Do you like it?"  
Yes  
No

I didn't know what I was expecting actually, perhaps just the same exact story being told? Who knew, I just wanted to know every single detail about this.

No

Isabelle: "Really? Is it not stitched well enough? is it too long? I thought you liked dresses, you wear them all the time! How come?"

She was flustered again, obviously. Her gift was being rejected by her boss who desperately wanted to make happy.

But something interesting happened, a screen popped up to type in your own answer. Oh this could get even more interesting, but I was fucking done playing around at this point.

" e."

At pressing the done button, Isabelle was quiet for a moment, actually contemplating on this answer given to her. I sure hoped it was an acceptable answer and I didn't have to choose a shitty one like I didn't want a dress.

Isabelle: "Ooooh, that's all? Ah, I'm sorry I didn't think that you'd find out, Ms. Mayor!"

What the fuck was she actually doing the laughing animation at me right now!? You bitch!

Isabelle: "Sadly it's done, but I'm sure we can get over it soon! Don't worry, more children from out of town can come over and we can get you a new dress if you'd like! Anything you want, Ms Mayor!"

My jaw had literally dropped at this. She was... actually okay with killing animal children, just to give me a dress of a texture and pattern I wanted. Was... this the actual her? Was even the story about Katie falling off the cliff even real, or did she make it up to try to make it seem like an accident?

Or worse... was this even her first time…

But suddenly, her animation changed again to that god damn flustered look she's been pulling to feign innocence.

Isabelle: "...I won't get in trouble right? Oh, of course not! I'm your loyal assistant, if I'm found out; you'll be the one to blame. Couldn't you see the headlines? 'Amadia Mayor kills children from out of town to take their pelts and clothes'? How dreadful! It'll be our little secret, okay?"

The conversation between us ended right then. Did she just fucking threaten to frame me for all of this if I say anything? Was she going to pull this shit when I said yes too!?

~Kyuu is online!~

Oh thank fucking god! Someone I can tell about this shit! I tap my main screen to bring up the friend communicator to talk to Kyuu, but suddenly a banner appears at the top of my screen asking me to close the window. ..My gates are closed; no one should be coming into town right now.

I obey it and close it, and once I do, I'm brought into conversation mode with Isabelle once again, who just was smiling as usual.

Isabelle: "If you tell Kyuu about this, there's going to be more pelts on the apparel line. Chow the Panda is your favorite neighbor isn't he? Be a shame if he decided to suddenly move away without notice."

….what….. At this point, I get weirded out to the fullest extent. How the hell did she even know… but, I decided to leave it be, and leave the town hall. As I leave, she waved me goodbye as always, but this time notes,

"Have a good day, Miss Kyo!"

It's freaked me the ever-loving fuck out. And I have to ask, has this happened to anyone!? Anyone at all!? Surely this is just a programmed random event, right!? It's not just me! Isabelle can't find this if I post it on the computer, it's no way connected to my DS I don't use internet browsers there. I'm safe here… I think so… but yea... Is this a glitch? I'm not sure. Just... I'd like some answers, please.

Thank you all for listening to my story. Have a good day, friends.

EDIT:  
Day after I posted this story... Chow, the Panda in my neighborhood's just moved away…. That's just a coincidence... right? I don't know why I'm even reporting here…

EDIT 2:

There's a hearty panda dress in the Able Sister's store now….. Isabelle is a lovely assistant and always makes me happy…. So so happy…..


End file.
